marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Roberto Reyes (Earth-15513)
"The Mechanic from Hell" | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Gabe Reyes (brother); Elias Morrow (uncle, deceased) | Universe = Earth-15513 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly the Killiseum, Doomstadt, Battleworld | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (right) & GreenCategory:Green Eyes (left); NoneCategory:No Eyes (transformed) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (human form); NoneCategory:No Hair (transformed) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly racer | Education = | Origin = Human bonded with the spirit of the serial killer Eli Morrow | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Felipe Smith; Juan Gedeon | First = Ghost Racers Vol 1 1 | Last = Ghost Racers Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Robbie Reyes once lived a normal life with his brother Gabe in the south of Doomstadt. But, on one hot day of summer, Robbie's brother opened a fire hydrant in Doomrock Heights to freshen up; however, by doing so, Gabe broke one of the laws of God Doom and caught the attention of a D.P.D. Patrol Bot. When the Patrol Bot tried to arrest Gabe, Robbie intervened and it was then that the Patrol Bot detected a Igniter Spirit within him and called for reinforcements, the Thors. Soon afterwards, Robbie and some of his friends were arrested by them. Robbie was taken to the Killiseum, where he was informed that he was possessed by an Igniter Spirit and that from that moment on, he would be forced to race in Arcade's Ghost Races just like the others possessed. Later on that night, after talking for the first time with his Igniter Spirit, "Eli," Robbie participated in his first Ghost Race, but lost due his lack of experience. He was taken along with the other Ghost Racers who lost to the Killiseum's dungeons, where they would be tortured for loosing the race. While being tortured, Robbie made a deal with Eli that he would never loose again and the Igniter Spirit would find a way out of that Hell. In the following races, Robbie managed to win every race of the season and achieved the record for most consecutive victories by a single competitor in Ghost Racer history, quickly becoming famous among the Killiseum's audience. After winning one more race, Robbie went to celebrate his victory with his brother Gabe in the Jekyll & Hyde Club, unknowing that Arcade was planning his death. The next night, while in a new Ghost Race, Robbie was caught by surprise when he was forced to kill a monster composed of his friends, who had disappeared the day he was taken to the Killiseum and transformed into one single monster by Arcade to destabilize him emotionally. Later, Arcade sent his killer automaton, the Venus Compiler, to finish him off, but before it could get to him, Eli opened a portal and led Reyes out of the Killiseum. As Chief Zadkiel wasn't able to detect Reyes' presence, an enraged Arcade commanded him to send all the other Ghost Racers to hunt him down. When he reached a safe area, Robbie asked Eli how they managed to escape, to which Eli replied by saying that he wasn't like the other Igniter Spirits and that he wasn't susceptible to Zadkiel's control anymore. He also revealed that he could somehow sense Zadkiel's moves before he made them, and that was because of that they managed to win every race so far. Thanks to Eli's help, Robbie was able to avoid the Thor Corps when he headed to his house to take his brother and escape Doomstadt, but was found and attacked by the other Ghost Racers. Outnumbered, Robbie was almost defeated and his car was destroyed, but he managed to use one of the racers' attack against them, temporarily breaking Zadkiel's influence over them. As he was the only one who Zadkiel couldn't control, the other racers let him get away, and were punished by Zadkiel for their treachery. Upon returning to his home, Robbie discovered his brother wasn't there anymore. Desperate, he asked his neighbor Lisa if she had seen him, but she said she hadn't. It was then that he saw Arcade announcing a new racer through Lisa's television. The new racer, to Reyes' surprise, was his own brother, Gabe. With the race already in progress and his brother at risk of death, Robbie teleported back to the Killiseum, ready to put an end in the Ghost Races. When Arcade unleashed the Venus Compiler to kill his brother, Reyes, who was fighting the Ghost Racers off, used his Penance Stare in Carter Slade to make him release the others from Zadkiel's control, like he did earlier, and they destroyed the robot. Furious by the Spirits' resistance, Zadkiel tried to kill Gabe, but Robbie switched places with him and Eli devoured Zadkiel's soul. Afterwards, Slade used his vengeance-seeking Penance Stare to kill the wicked people present at the Killiseum and escaped along with the other Ghost Racers through another portal opened by Eli, running over an injured Arcade in the process, killing him. Freed, the Ghost Racers vowed to punish the wicked and corrupt with their power, and thus was born the Spirits of Vengeance. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of his Earth-616 counterpart. | Abilities = Seemingly those of his Earth-616 counterpart. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Seemingly those of his Earth-616 counterpart. | Weapons = Seemingly those of his Earth-616 counterpart. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Heterochromia Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demonic Form Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flaming Body Category:Regeneration Category:Teleporters Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Reyes Family (Roberto)